My First Date With Annabeth Chase
by Allison237Gleek
Summary: Don't be nervous, wipe the sweat off your hands. Don't let those stormy gray eyes intimidate you. You're just asking out the girl you've been in love with since forever. Join Percy on an adventure as he tries to get Annabeth to fall in love with him. For Percy, this may be the hardest challenge he's ever had to face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction so please no flames. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. This is a multi-chapter by the way. This is set when Percy and Annabeth are about 14 or 15 years old.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"I don't know Grover. Do you really think she'll say yes?" I ask nervously as I wipe my hands on my jeans for the hundredth time in the past 20 seconds. "Yeah, I really do." He says. We're standing in the strawberry fields at Camp Half-Blood. Tomorrow is the Annual Camp Half-Blood Summer Dance. Since only a couple of the campers stay at camp all year the best time for this special event would be in the summer. I've really wanted to ask Annabeth to the dance ever since I heard about it, but I got so nervous that I backed out. This time, I'm going to do it. But I have no idea how. "Be brave, Percy. Just do it." I take a deep breath and make my way towards Annabeth. She's walking down the fields, a book in hand. She has no idea how beautiful she is. And how nervous she can make me. Before I can chicken out, I say, "Hi Annabeth". She looks up and greets me with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I'm losing it. This is insane. I guess I must look like an idiot, not knowing what to say, just staring at her. "You okay, Percy?" She asks. "Ugh yeah fine, I was just you know, say hello." What a fool. I am seriously hoping that this is all a bad dream. Please wake up, please. She smiles again and says, "So, hey."

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up in a couple days…I think. I'm so sorry! This chapter was way to short! But I felt as if I needed to get something out there because I've been on fanfiction for a long time and this is still my first story. Please review but please no flames! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Please read! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! Hope you enjoy the story! Really sorry about how short the last one was…won't happen again hopefully.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

How can she be so intimidating yet so gorgeous at the same time? Does she know how scary this is?

I think I'm about to lose it.

And then I'm staring at her like a complete idiot. I don't know how long this would last until she starts to laugh. This. Is. A. Nightmare. I'm about to jump into the strawberry bushes to cover my humiliation. But before I can make my great escape, she starts talking.

"What's up, Percy?" she says.

"Umm, well I just wanted to, you know, umm…" I trail off. Spit it out you idiot. Right when I'm about to ask her, my mind gets another brilliant idea.

I say, "I wanted to compliment how well your book goes with your shirt."

Annabeth looks down at her bright orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt, and then she looks at the dark brown book in her hand. Wow, I must be a freaking genius. Because orange and brown go perfectly together. I bet that she's wondering why they even let freaks like me even step foot in this camp, let alone stand a foot away from her. I can feel my face burning up with humiliation. Then she gives that angelic laugh again and thanks me. For what, I have no idea. Surely not for complimenting her on how her shirt matches her book. Oh well, I'm not the son of the color god.

"I've got to get going; my archery lesson is at two." Annabeth says, and starts to turn away.

Before she can go, I grab her arm and awkwardly turn her back around.

"Wait, please." I say in a rushed voice. And before I can stop myself I do what I've been begging myself to do for the past million years of my life.

I spit it out.

"Please Annabeth, don't go yet. I just have to say something. I didn't mean to say that your shirt goes good with the book, even though you look great anyways. What I meant to say is that I really like you and there's something that I have to ask you. I know that I'm weird and immature and I never know what to say or when to say it, but after days of being an idiot I'm finally doing it. I know that you probably don't like me, because who would like a Seaweed Brain. Definitely not someone as smart and amazing as you. So I won't be mad if –

"Percy! Just ask me already!" Annabeth says while laughing. "Stop babbling and ask me!"

Whoa. She wants me to ask her! My heart is beating so fast. I think that killing the Minotaur was easier. It's a small wonder that she understood a word that I said, considering I was talking so fast it sounded like I was rapping. Maybe she actually thought that I was going to offer her candy.

"Umm okay. Annabeth Chase, would you like to be my date to the dance?" I say with a nervous smile.

She smirks a little. Then she tilts her head to the left, as if considering her options. When she finally answers, I'm shaking like a leaf.

"Yes, Percy, I would love to. Next time though, you don't have to ask me in a monologue." Annabeth replies.

I guess she does like Seaweed Brains.

**Yay! Percy FINALLY asked her! We've only been waiting for like, what, two chapters? Anyways I'm so happy for them! Next chapter will be even longer, not that that's saying much. Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you like this chapter!**

Percy's POV

The next day is crazy for me. It should be easy, going to the dance with the girl you've been in love with. But it's actually pretty darn hard. The dance is supposed to be dressy casual, whatever the hell that means. I guess I'll just wear a nice shirt and some pants that haven't been ripped to shreds from falling off the climbing wall a million times.

I hope I don't embarrass myself.

But who am I kidding. Annabeth is the prettiest, smartest, girl in the entire camp. I hope I don't make her look bad. But what I hope more than anything is that Annabeth doesn't see us as going as friends. I mean, I'm really glad that I'm her friend, but I want to be more. As a daughter of Athena, Annabeth should know that, right?

"Whatever, Percy. Stop thinking about it, try to sleep." I say to myself. So I sleep. Well, if thinking about Annabeth all night long counts as sleeping, then yes.

The next morning, the whole camp is giddy with excitement. Camp is usually about training, training, training, so anything that doesn't have to do with it causes quite a stir.

Even Clarisse looks happy to see me. She only shoved me into a bush once so far.

I heard that she was getting soft now that she and Chris are going steady. Good. The nicer Clarisse is the better because we do not get along well. At all.

At breakfast, I sit at my lonely Poseidon table with my half-brother, Tyson, who happened to be in town. He won't be attending the dance, instead he told me about his plans.

"I'm gonna take a nap!" He tells me excitedly.

"That's great, big guy." But I wasn't really paying attention. Instead I was smiling at Annabeth, two tables away. Now, I'm actually getting excited too.

Before Tyson can tell me about which bed he'll sleep on, Mr. D and Chiron come up to the dining hall.

Huh. This must be important if both of them are here.

"Good morning campers." Chiron says. "I know that you all are very excited for the dance tonight. I am as well. I have invited a special guest to help you look beautiful."

"As you know, the beautiful goddess Aphrodite is in town, and she has agreed to help you brats look decent tonight, but that will be a miracle itself. Please welcome, Aphrodite, the goddess of love!" Mr. D says in a bored tone.

A flash of glitter and sparkles fly up in the air. The strong scent of flowery perfume. That's all I can register before Aphrodite appears.

"Wow! She's pretty!" Tyson exclaims.

This is true. Very true. With her ever changing hair and her sparkling eyes, Aphrodite is the pinnacle of beauty. But not as pretty as Annabeth, I thought.

Whoops. I forgot that gods could read minds. By the way she abruptly turned her head to me; I think she may have heard me. Oh well.

"Hello, my dear family." Aphrodite says in a sweet voice. If chocolate had a sound, it would be her voice. "As you have just heard, I will be helping you all for your big dance tonight! I have brought some of my wardrobe with me, as well as a portion of my make up! You children are so lucky to have this opportunity, a makeover by me!"

"I'm going to explain the rules to you now, so listen carefully cause I am not going to repeat myself again." Mr. D says. "I have sent picture of all of you last week to Aphrodite. She has picked an outfit for you. The clothes that you get you will get to keep, at least for now. Aphrodite has also been kind enough, too kind if you ask me, to pick out hair and make up for the girls as well."

All the girls in the hall start to squeal and shriek with delight. The daughters of Ares have something close to a scowl on their lips. Good sign.

I quickly look at Annabeth. She looks happy. I wish I could tell her that even without Aphrodite's magic make up and beautiful clothes she would still be the prettiest.

"Now, I'm going to call up names, one by one and hand you your clothes and shoes!" Aphrodite explains. "Once you get it, bring it back to your room and come back where I'll start explaining the hair and makeup procedures."

"Katie Gardner."

People start to eat now and quietly chat. I am getting pretty excited and nervous now, considering the dance is just a couple of hours away.

"Connor Stoll."

What if I trip at the dance and fall on my face?

"Silena Beauregard."

I hope they serve refreshments at the dance.

"Annabeth Chase."

My eyes fly open! That's my date's name! Whoa… and there she is, talking to Aphrodite! Aphrodite hands her a dress in a clear bag. I can't really see it, except that it's a light green color. Whoa! My eyes are green! They match with her dress! When she walks past me I smile at her and wave. She stops in front of me and leans down and whispers in my ear.

"See you tonight, Seaweed Brain." Her voice sounds like honey. Her hair smells like lemon shampoo. Then she smile and walks away.

A few more names are called, but all I can think about is Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth!

"Percy Jackson." That's me.

I walk up to Aphrodite. I bow and greet her.

"Hello Percy Jackson, it's been a while." She says. I look up. Green? Blue? Brown? What color eyes does she have? And why do they keep changing?

"Ugh, yes," Brilliant answer Jackson.

"Don't be nervous Percy, and if you're worried about what to do at any time tonight, your heart will tell you what to do." She smiles down at me.

"Huh?" I ask. But before she can answer, she's calling the next name.

"What the heck does that even mean that my heart will know what to do?" I ask to myself.

Then almost eerily, I hear a voice inside me, my own voice, say, "I guess you'll have to find out.

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long to update but it is a long chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth P.O.V**

It's finally the dance. I don't know what to think. I look in the mirror. The green dress actually looks pretty good on me. Everybody in my cabin thinks I look great.

What if Percy doesn't like me anymore? Surely, there are plenty of girls prettier than me.

I am so nervous.

This whole dance thing has gotten me way too weird. No true daughter of Athena would be worrying over something as stupid as this.

But it is my first dance.

Aphrodite even put makeup on me, something I never do. But I'll admit, the sparkly eye shadow does look really cool. She pulled my hair back and the rest of it falls in waves down my shoulders. Once she was done with me, Aphrodite was really proud of herself.

"You almost look like a human being now!" She said to me.

Gee, thanks.

I look in the mirror one more time, brush down my silk dress, and walk out of the door. As soon as I step out, it's madness. Aphrodite girls are screeching and throwing fits about their hair and makeup. Some of the boys still haven't tied their ties. Clarisse seems to be using her belt as a whip. How am I going to find Percy?

After a couple of minutes of looking, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around, and there he is!

He looks good! Like incredibly good.

He looks at me like he's never seen anyone more beautiful than me.

After a couple of minutes of staring, he smiles.

"Hi Annabeth, you look beautiful." He says.

Whoa. He thinks I look beautiful? And he even sounds genuine too!

"Uh, thanks Percy. Umm, so do you." God, my cheeks must be burning.

"The dress looks really good on you."

"Thank you, so does your, uh, suit." Come on, Annabeth, say something smart. Daughter of Athena? Smartest girl at camp? Hello? Percy and his suit have really made me so weird.

Stop it, I tell myself. Don't let Percy make you weak.

"Let's go. I think it's starting."

He's right. The doors are opening and a wave of people surge through them. He offers me his hand. I hesitate, but I take it anyway. His hands are warm and strong and suddenly I have a weird feeling of not ever wanting to let go.

"I can't believe that this is our first date." Percy says. "Hopefully it won't be the last."

Wow. I'm blissfully happy that he said that. I give him a wry grin and say, "We'll see."

We walk hand in hand to the entrance. Inside, couples have already paired up dancing in time to the music. Some of the Apollo campers requested to be the DJs for the dance, so the music is actually pretty good.

I gaze around the room, looking at how happy everyone is. Then I realize I'm happy too. I'm wearing a beautiful dress, there's great music to dance too, and of course, there's this handsome boy who's standing next to me.

I look at him and smile.

"Want to dance?" he says.

"All right, but I'm warning you, I'm not very good." I reply.

"Me neither. We can fail together." He says and instantly all my worries are gone.

I take his extended hand and we walk onto the dance floor. Just as we find a space, the newest Taylor Swift hit ends and on come a slow song. Uh-oh.

He grins at me, not knowing what to do. We end up meeting in the middle, his arms on my waist and my arms around his shoulders. I curse myself for thinking that this actually feels pretty good.

"I'm really glad that you came with me." Percy says nervously.

"Thanks, I'm really happy that I came too." I answer.

We don't say much, just make small talk but it feels right. It's not that awkward, which is really surprising. I don't want to admit how much fun I'm having.

And then it happens.

He leans into me in the middle of the dance floor. I stay where I am, not daring to move, not even breathing.

He kisses me.

**I am so sorry! I know I have been a terrible author and I feel horrible! Well I hope you forgive me. I wrote a pretty long chapter though! I hope you like it and please REVIEW!**


	5. THIS IS NOT A UPDATE BUT READ ANYWAYS!

THIS IS NOT A UPDATE! Just wanted to tell you guys. I'm thinking of maybe deleting this story. Please tell me if you think I should by PMing or if you are a guest, review. If you tell me what you think by 2 weeks (if the answer is yes, please continue the story) then I will update by 2 weeks. If the answer is no by 2 weeks… well then I will stop the story! Please PM me or review to tell me what I should do! Thank you!


End file.
